1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to permanent air conditioners, and more particularly to apparatus for protecting an exposed permanent air conditioner component from external contamination. The apparatus comprises a readily erected shelter which surrounds and covers the air conditioner component at all sides except that resting on the ground. The contemplated application of the invention is the condensing unit of a split system air conditioner for residential, commercial, institutional, agricultural, and industrial buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When buildings are to be artificially heated cooled by air conditioners and heat pumps, a heat exchange component of the system is usually located outdoors near or on the building. In air conditioners, the heat exchange component is a condensing coil usually accompanied by a refrigeration compressor. In heat pumps, the function of the outdoor heat exchanger is that of absorbing ambient heat, although the apparatus is similar to that for air conditioners.
Regardless of whether the function is that of dissipating or collecting heat, the apparatus typically includes a working medium-to-air heat exchanger, which will hereinafter be termed the condenser for convenience. The condenser usually has a fan for forcing ambient air across the coils and fins, or corresponding heat exchange structure. In operation, air is continuously passed across the coils and fins. Operation may be obstructed should foreign matter become entrapped on or in the coils and fins, thereby reducing air flow.
In many applications, such occurrence is frequently encountered. In residential yards, leaves, grass, plant clippings, loose leaves, twigs, insects and pests, and other contaminants abound, and threaten proper operation of the air conditioner or heat pump. The usual response of those charged with maintenance of the air conditioner or heat pump system is to periodically clean the exposed component. The prior art has not proposed shelters specifically adapted for condensers, although such shelters are known for other applications.
An example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,533, issued to Virgil R. Ballinger on Jan. 10, 1961, which illustrates a five sided, screened enclosure. The device of Ballinger lacks a permanent small opening for allowing passage of refrigerant conduits and control cables, and is not associated with an air conditioning or heat pump condenser. Also, the peripheral frame members are not described as being entirely angle channel joined by screws.
Other examples are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,967, issued to Kenneth D. Lee on Jun. 27, 1961, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,500, issued to Robert S. Briggs on Jul. 10, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,892, issued to Daniel T. Osmonson et al. on May 22, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,198, issued to Raymond A. Elsinger on Apr. 22, 1997. Each of the subjected devices of these patents differs from the present invention in the manner of Ballinger.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.